


Witch Hunt: Delinquency

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Delicacy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang convinces RWBY/JNPR to go out drinking.  Glynda catches up to them.  Instead of running Jaune takes Yang's advice to just sit down and not draw attention to himself... and ends up confessing to Professor Goodwitch.Witch HuntPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Series: Delicacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739437
Kudos: 11





	Witch Hunt: Delinquency

Witch Hunt: Delinquency

Jaune: We're underage.

Yang: Come-on.

Ren: Are you certain we will not be caught?

Yang: I know the bar owner, and as long as we don't act stupid, he's going to serve us.

Nora: So... we shouldn't start fights or anything?

Yang: If you feel like doing anything stupid, just sit yourself down and relax so you don't spoil it for the rest of us.

* * *

RWBY + JNPR: *sat quietly in the bar, drinking their beer*

*door opens*

RWBY + NPR: *eye the door*

Jaune: *back to the door, tries not to make any obvious moves*

Jaune: *slowly turns his head to find his friends a blur*

Jaune: *remembers what Yang said, and tries to act calm to not give himself away*

*a blurry form sits down in front of him*

Glynda: Mr. Arc.

Jaune: Mish Goodwish. How ares you?...

Jaune: *tries to sit upright, but head bobs around*

Glynda: Mr. Arc. Do you care to explain how you find yourself in such an establishment?

Jaune: *stares at his beer bottle

Jaune: Team soli... solidari...

Glynda (with a smirk): Solidarity?

Jaune: *eyes finally focus on Glynda*

Jaune: I forgot... just how amazingly beautiful you are.

Glynda: *blushes*

Glynda: Mr. Arc.

Jaune: Mish?..

Glynda: *twinkle appears in her eye*

Glynda: Your team bonding seems to have...

Jaune: Yang told me to just sit down... an' relax... and not do anythin' stupid. And that's what I'm doin'.

Glynda: And that's your plan, is it?

Jaune: Right I REALLY don't have a plan. I just want to sit here... not do anything stupid... and good-god just how gorgeous are you... I mean... seriously... you're like epitomy of female beauty...

Glynda: And you think telling your teacher how beautiful she is not... something stupid?..

Jaune: Why would it be ssshtupid to tell a beautiful girl how beautiful she is... I mean...

Jaune: *eyes grow wide with shock*

Jaune: Mish Goodwish.

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune (whispering): I like that one...

Glynda: Even still...

Jaune: *looks her into her eyes with the most adoring gaze*

Jaune: I should buy you a drink.

Glynda: A drink?.. Do you think that is...

Jaune: What did you want?..

Jaune: *turns his head to the bartender, and then pauses as the world catches up with him*

Jaune: Whatever she wants to drink.

Glynda: *sighs*

Jaune: *slowly turns his head back towards her*

Jaune: *stares soulfully into her eyes*

Glynda: I suppose one drink couldn't hurt.

Glynda (to the bartender): Atlas cocktail, if you could?

Bartender: *questioning look*

Bartender: *shrugs*

Bartender: *starts mixing the drink*

Glynda: So, Mr. Arc?..

Jaune: Has anyone told you how amazin' you are... because I mean... you are like... so... amazing... You just do so much for us...

Glynda (coyly): I do?

Jaune: Everyone thinks you're harsh... but... if... if we want to make it... you know... against the Grimm.. then... then that's what we need. I mean, without you... there's no way we would survive...

Bartender: *places the white drink in front of Glynda*

Glynda: *takes a sip*

Glynda: That is what you children need... we would do you no favours by sending you into the world unprepared. I must say, Mr. Arc, you are the most interesting student I have ever had. You started... essentially... from nothing...

Glynda: *takes a sip*

Glynda: I have my suspicions about how you even qualified for Beacon...

Jaune: *nervous laugh*

Glynda: But since.

Glynda: *takes a sip*

Glynda: You have come farther than any student I have seen. It is... remarkable...

Jaune: Not as remarkable as you...

Glynda: *shy smile*

Glynda: Thank you for the drink. I really needed to relax. Teaching you students can be quite stressful.

Jaune: Everyone... deserves a chance to relax...

Glynda: Thank you...

Glynda: *takes a sip*

Glynda: *relaxes her shoulders*

Jaune: I know... you are always taking care of us... but you really need to take care of yourself... I mean, you always look gorgeous... I mean...

Glynda: hm... You are surprisingly sweet. How are you feeling?

Jaune: *wobbles about for a bit*

Glynda: As I feared. We should get you back to your dorm.

Glynda: *stands up and holds her hand out to Jaune*

Jaune: *takes her hand*

Glynda: *helps him up to his feet*

Jaune: *stumbles forward and kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *stumbles back*

Glynda: *catches him*

Glynda: *looks into his eyes*

Jaune: *has trouble standing up*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up in his bed*

Jaune: *tries to sit up, but is stunned by his hangover*

Jaune: So, this is it?

Nora: Leader?

Jaune: This is what a hangover feels like.

Pyrrha: Sorry...

Jaune: So, what happened last night?

Ren: We obviously consumed alcohol.

Jaune: K... remember Yang talking us into it...

Jaune: *groans*

Jaune: Hangover makes head hurt...

Jaune: *brings his hand up to his head, only to find a piece of cloth in it*

Jaune: *smells it*

Jaune: Wonderful...

Jaune: *pulls it back to get a good look at*

Jaune: Is that... Ms. Goodwitch's symbol?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615647002809761792/witch-hunt-delinquency) tumblog.


End file.
